Love LIke No Other
by tilarose101
Summary: Inuyasha reminsicing his time with Kagome.


HEY GUYS! So, I'm new to writing stories on here , so forgive me.This is an Inuyasha inspired story. MY favorite ship of all time , Inuyasha x Kagome. I hope you all enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When i first met her, we were very young. I want to say like 3 or 4 years old. We were in Miss Kaede class and she was a brand new student. For some reason, I knew i have to talk to her.

She was really pretty for a 3 year old. Big brown doe eyes, long black hair with a pink bow that matched with her pink poka dot dress. She had a natural blush and very big smile that match with her personality. She was absolutely pretty to me. That same day i asked her to be my friend forever. It corny, i know, but she did say yes to that.

I remember the first time i asked her for a play date at my house. My parents were rich ,so we have so much room to play. I recently got this pirate costume for halloween and i thought why not play a pirate game. Of course, she agreed ,but she wanted to become a princess. After so many disagreements, we decided on an alternative. She becomes a princess pirate while i become a prince pirate sailing on the seven seas looking for treasure. At this time, we were about 7-8 years old.

Now, we skip to when we are in middle school. I guess you can say my love for her grown significantly. The little girl i would play games like hide and seek ,or pirate games, grown into this girl that i can't help but admire from afar. She still short of course ,but figure wise, she became curvier. While she is small, her face became bigger considering her cheeks, chest is a bit bigger than an average girl, hips is a bit wider. She was the catalist of my dreams. You already know what dreams, so i'm not going to explain them. Her hair became longer reaching close to her butt. The only thing that stayed the same was her eyes.

It was around this time that i was given that "talk" from my father. Let just say it was embarassing, but I'm glad that we talked. It was confusing why I am so into her. It increased as we grew and I couldn't stand it when Koga starts talking to her as well. I remembered,

"Son, you like Kagome, right?

Did i like her? It was more than that. I'm sure of it. She was my life. I was completely in loved with her and i knew deep down. At the time, my demon would growled and snarled at me if she was to leave my sight, whine if she leaves to go home, enraged if someone talks to her.

"No, I love her."

It is the first time i would say that i was truely honest with anyone about my feelings. But, i decided to tell her close to our last year in middle school. It was a rule that her family set ,so i can't agrue against it. We were in 7th grade then.

Time did fly. I asked her to be mine , and of course, she agreed. I can gladly say I was happy.

High school was a blur, We both entered into Shikon HIgh, a prestigous high school for the arts. She decided to do dance while i do football and art. We gained to other friends, Sango and MIroku.

They also a couple just MIroku is a little more on the perverted side than i am. But, overall, if anything was to happen to the girls, he automatically goes to beating asses as quick as I am. He is like my other brother other than jackass , Sesshomaru.

It was my 12th grade year that changed my life around. That was the year when we first made love. LIke i said before, it sounds like a corny love story, but i rather sound like that than anything else. It was after the school wide gala. It was happens at the end of the festival week and it was an important day to dress up and have a good time. It was just as important as our prom, which was 3 months away. She was absoulutely stunning. A swimmering red dress with slits on both sides showing a little of her creamy legs and little of her thighs. Her hair was curled complmenting the light make-up she had on. She was beautiful ,and to be honest, I was hesitant to approach her. She was a goodess on a moonless night. She was a star ,and I was proud to say, she is mine.

I couldnt help myself that night and neither could her. That night was the night made her mine to love and cherish. I was quickly addicted to her. Whenever we had free time, i made love to her. It can be anywhere, to be honest. I don't regret what happen because of this.

She was pregnant.

I didn't know until we were graduating. She had a glow to her that i never seen before. She was delectable in scent, body got widder, skin was smoother than before.

She gave me a gift that confirmed it for me. A card that said on the inside

"Congrats Daddy!"

At that moment, my life forever changed for the better. I was becoming a father. Nothing in the world made me any happier than that moment.

After high school, we both decided to go to a nearby university. It would be easier on us and the baby considering we have friends and family here to support us. We are happy. We didn't struggle to much. Kagome became bigger which means horny all the time and hungry. It was a process that I can't help , but admire. She is carrying my child.

We decided to wait on the gender. I will figured out what the gender of my child is through smell , almost close to the time they are arriving.

" It's a boy!"

A small cry comes from the room. I am walking towards the room silently and opened the door to my mother and RIn surrounding Kagome and the baby. Kagome looks at me with tears as the baby eyes were open looking at me, ears standing straight up.

He looks like me and Kagome. Hair is black and white with black tipped ears, mixture of gold and brown eyes, and rosy cheeks. He is just perfect. "He's our son." I asked quietly kneeling down beside her looking at him. She nodded with a watery smile.

It has been five months since he has been born. We tiredly made sure he is okay, went to school, and even worked. Lately, we can only sleep because of how tired we are. Tonight, i lay awake in my bed with Kagome and Takashi. They sleeping figures basked in moonlight with smiles gracing their faces. I can only thank kami for the gift they given me. They gifted a woman who loves me for me and a son who i can only love so much. I pray for more kids when we are ready, but for now, i will settle for the now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whoever read my story, Thank you! It my first time making a story on here and I'm glad to have finished this story. It is shorter than i have expected , so i hope i can make a longer story next time. Leave in the comments what i can fix and some pointers.


End file.
